Gilbert and October 31st
by TrustMe-IJustGetWeirder
Summary: Gil celebrates Halloween at Feliciano's Halloween party. I hope that the story is better than the summary I've just written... Main paring is PruHun with minor Spamano and FrUk. Happy Halloween!


**Happy Halloween! I hope that this doesn't suck! The major paring is PruHun with hints of Spamano and FrUk. I hope that you guys have a great holiday! Enjoy.**

Gilbert walked cautiously up to the large house. Why had he agreed to do this? He glanced back to see Francis and Antonio taunting him from the street. He gulped. It was now or never. He raised his hand to the large wooden door. He knocked once. Twice. Three times. The door creaked slowly open.

"H-hey, Liz" he stammered.

"What do you want, Gil." the Hungarian asked, rather annoyed that the albino was bothering her.

"Do you think that you might want to maybe..." he trailed off. As he glanced behind his shoulder and caught a glimpse of his friends, teasing him from a safe distance away, out of range of a certain frying pan.

"Gilbert, I swear, If you don't tell me within the next four seconds I will slam this door in you face." the girl stated crossly. Gilbert whipped his head back around to face the Hungarian once again.

"DoyouwanttogotoFeliciano'sHalloweenpartywithmeton ight?" he rushed, he knew that she would carry out her threat. Said girl stared at the albino in shock.

"S-sure Gil." she said uncertainly "Pick me up at 7"

"Great Lizzy! See you later! he cheered and rushed down the sidewalk to where is friends were cackling madly. She rolled her eyes.

When the self-proclaimed Prussian reached the other two thirds of his trio, he glared at them. "Don't laugh yet, Antonio, you still have to ask Lovino to go without being cussed out." he smirked.

"You're evil, mi amigo." the spaniard groaned.

-iwonderifanyonewillactuallybothertoreadthisrandom linebreakwhatdoyouthinkwellatleastyoureadit-

It was officially Halloween night, and the Vargas twins were holding a Halloween party. By some random miracle, Lovino had agreed to be Antonio's date and Francis had convinced Arthur to go with him.

Gilbert approached Elizabeta's door and reached for the knocker. He hesitated, but then quickly regained his composure. He was dressed as an awesome king, wasn't he. He once again knocked on Lizzy's large door three times.

She soon opened the door and Gilbert's jaw dropped. Lizzy looked beautiful. She had let her long brunette hair up in an elegant bun, loose wisps framing her face, as apposed to behind her usual bandana. She had on a short pale green ball gown that stopped at her knee. The sleeves were 3/4 long and all the trimmings were soft white lace. Her feet sported classic white heels and on her head was a small and delicate tiara. She was every bit a queen.

"Gil" she waved her small hand in front of his face "Gil, your staring." he quickly shut his jaw.

"You look beautiful, Lizzy." he spoke after a moment.

"Thanks" she blushed "you don't look bad yourself" It was true. Gilbert adorned a long black waist coat, a deep navy shirt, and tall black boots shielding most of his tight pants. On his head, he sported a large crown and in his hand was a scepter.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he looped his arm through hers.

"Yes, lets go, my king." she spoke teasingly.

"Whatever you say, my queen." he played along. As the duo entered the party, Gilbert scanned the party for his friends. He soon found them and their dates by the large staircase in the Vargas household. He and Elizabeta made their way towards the small group. Out of the corner of his eye, Gilbert saw a fuming Roderich, and he couldn't help but smile.

As the two finally reached their destination, he inspected his friend's costumes for the first time. Antonio was a knight, dressed in a thin and rather light suit of armor that clung to his muscular body in a flattering way. He had no helmet,so you could still see his forever smiling face and green eyes. Lovino was fuming, on the other hand. He was glaring viciously at anyone who dared to send even the slightest lingering glance at Toni.

He himself was in dressed in red skinny jeans and a red shirt. On his head he wore a green beanie and his feet were covered by red Chuck Taylor's. Human tomato, Gilbert guessed.

He then turned his gaze onto Francis. The Frenchman was in black skinny jeans and wore a deep crimson dress shirt with a black bow tie. He sported a black top hat and a devil's pitchfork as well as a pointy red tail. He wore black converse and winked at Gil and Liz.

Finally, Gilbert spared a glance at Arthur. He was grasping Francis' hand tightly and was dressed in almost all white. He wore snow colored jeans and a stark tee. On his head rested a halo and in his other hand he clutched a wand. On his back, he had a pair of white wings. Gilbert almost laughed. The angel and the devil.

As the party began to get started he began to spot more and more people he knew. Alfred dressed in a Superman costume dancing with Matthew, who had on a polar bear hat and paws. Feliciano was in a white flag costume and Gil's brother was wearing a military uniform (what a shocker -insert eye roll here-). Yao was a panda and Tino was Santa Clause. Kiku was dressed as Luffy and Feilks was Sailor Moon. Toris was also crossdressed in a school girl uniform (Feilks' fault -3-).

The night passed quickly and Gilbert enjoyed every second of it. Soon came time to leave, and as everyone shuffled out the door into the bright moonlight of the full moon. As he escorted Eliza back home, Gilbert smiled to himself. Maybe Franny and Tonio wouldn't get hit quite as hard for making him ask out his crush. As the pair passed Roderich, the Austrian pulled the albino boy aside.

"Gilbert." spoke the musician harshly "what are you doing with Elizabeta?" he asked.

"Going out" he stated simply. He looked over his cousin. He was dressed as a treble clef. "by the way, your costume sucks balls, man" he added and proceded to walk his date home, leaving his fuming cousin in the dust.

At the door, he began to speak once again. "Maybe, you want to do this again?" he asked uncertainly.

"Sure." the Hungarian girl smiled largely and gave Gilbert a quick peck on the cheek. "Goodnight, Gil." she winked before closing the door. He stood there, shocked for about 4 seconds, then began to do a rather odd victory dance.

"Yes! The awesome me has got a girlfriend!" he yelled and Elizabeta rolled her eyes before shutting the curtains.

**Thats the end! I hope I don't publish this too late! Hope you liked it! Bye :3**


End file.
